


Who doesn't jerk off?

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Best Friends, Drunk Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: "What does it feel like?""What feel like?" Gerard mumbled as he switched on the Xbox and threw a controller in Franks general direction,"Jerking off?"





	1. Chapter 1

The ball in his stomach was growing as he tried to slow down, just to hold off a little until his toes curled and his back arched off the sheets. He ran his thumb over the head, feeling the precum wet his fingers as he bit his lip and held his breath, keeping his hand moving as he counted to ten slowly in his mind, feeling his back arch in unnatural ways. He made it to nine before his orgasm hit him, letting out a long moan as his body shook.

"What are you doing?"

"Ah! Jesus, Iero!" Gerard yanked the blanket over him, staring at Frank as he panted. What was he doing? Really?

"The fuck you think I was doing? Not heard of knocking?"

"You sounded like you were in pain dude, I was worried." Frank shrugged and threw his body onto the couch, bringing his knees up until his shoes were pressed into the material. What a dickbag.

"Fuck you."

"Didn't you just do that to yourself? Need a few minutes?"

"Are you looking to die?" Gerard huffed out, wrapping himself in the sheets as he forced himself up and into the bathroom. Whrn he returned, Frank was zooned out and staring at the wall. Gerard snapped his fingers right infront of his face until he blinked,

"What does it feel like?"

"What feel like?" Gerard mumbled as he switched on the Xbox and threw a controller in Franks general direction,

"Jerking off?"

"Um..the same as you i'm pretty sure."

"I can't..I sorta hate the feeling? I dunno, I just wait until it goes." Frank rambled as he lay back on the couch, ignoring Gerards stare as he chose his weapon,

"You hate jerking off?"

"Yeah. I guess. Hey, do you want the gun this time-"

"I don't care about the gun. What if you're eith a girl? Do you like it then?"

"I'm into dudes. But uh..I haven't tried?" Frank offered, finally dragging his eyes of the tv to glance back at Gerard. 

"You've never came? Like ever?"

"Wet dreams count?" Frank scratched at his jaw before shaking his head, like he was trying to erase his thoughts as Gerard stared. Not only was Frank gay, he was  _innocent_ as shit.

"Anyway, end of conversation, lets play."

-

"I'm so drunk." Frank slurred as Gerard tried to breath. Was he going to puke or was he having a panic attack? Who the fuck knows. He kept walking, closing his eyes for a moment as Frank bumped their shoulders together. 

"So I tried to jack it again, it did not go well." Frank giggled as Gerard blinked his eyes open. He watched Frank hit his shoulder on the metal pole before snorting, what a nerd.

"What do you think about? When you do it?"

"I dunno. Nothing really, always paranoid ma will come in or somethin'"

"In the shower though? Your bathroom had a lock-"

"I think about trying to spot every spider before I die a painful death by spiderbites." Frank giggled again as Gerard rolled his eyes, how was Frank so paranoid? Was this the same dude who climbed the drainpipe to see if Gerard got home safely when the basement door was locked?

"You can totally try it in my bed. Locks and everything." Gerard waved him off as he fumbled with his keys and scrunched up his nose, the room would defiently be cold tonight. 

"In your bed?"

"Duh. Jacking it is the best. I'm gonna go lie on the bathroom floor, call me when you're done." Gerard threw the keys onto the desk before heading into the bathroom without a word. He loved lying on the floor, plus he's pretty sure mom cleaned it this morning. It smelt oddly clean. He zooned out, letting his mind wander until Frank shouted his name.

"That was quick-"

"I can't-now it won't go." Gerard opened the door, his eyes immediatly drawing to the lump in his boxers. Jesus Christ, Frank was  _hung._ Frank tugged up the sheets but all Gerard could focus on was the size, it wasn't news to him that he was a size queen, but he'd never had anything like  _that_ before.

"Uh..dude, you kinda got a problem-"

"How big is your dick?"

"Jesus. Um..I never measured it? Not like i've any idea what to compare it to-"

"A horses?" Gerard mumbled, hearing Frank laugh and snort until his cheeks burned. Jesus Christ. He kicked off his jeans and got into bed, staring up at the glow in the dark stars as he tried to calm down. 

"Why couldn't you this time?"

"I dunno. As soon as my hand touches my dick I freak out." Frank mumbled as Gerard turned to face him. Frank looked exhausted, like the world was sat on his shoulders. Hell, Gerard would probably feel the same if he couldn't jack off. He blamed the drink when he touched Franks hip and let it sit there, stroking his thumb over the bone before moving it down slightly, hearing a sharp intake of breath.

"Gee?"

"I can try. Maybe it'll be better when someone else is doing it?"

"I..won't that be weird?"

"We're both drunk as shit. Will we even remember in the morning? Probably not." Gerard closed his eyes as he pressed his nose into Franks shoulder, feeling the heat radiate off him as he slid his hand a little further, rubbing the lump in Franks shorts lightly.

"Yeah. Okay, yeah-" 

"Cool." Gerard mumbled as he kept palming him, feeling Franks cock pulse beneath his hand. He slid his hand into the material then, touching skin as he moved slowly to wrap his fingers around Franks length.

"Tell me if you need to stop?"

"Yeah." Frank relaxed into the sheets as Gerard started stroking him, keeping it slow and firm to start as Frank started to wrigle beneath him,

"Can you look at me?" Gerard pushed himself up onto his elbow until he could meet Franks eyes, they were spaced but he kept eye contact as Gerard started stroking faster, his own eyes dropping down to watch Frank bite his lip roughly. He couldn't resist leanding down to feel lips against his, feeling Franks hips jerk into his hand as he tried to kiss back sloppily, it didn't last very long, Gerard breaking the kiss to trail his lips down Franks neck as nails dug into his forearm,

"Gee! Gee, c'mon-" he hummed in return, swipping his thumb over the head as Frank gasped loudly and twitched in his hand. Frank was close, Gerard could defiently tell.

"Kiss me." Gerard complied, all tongue and teeth as Frank choked on his orgasm and spilled all over Gerards fist. He stroked him through it, the kiss turning slow as Franks body relaxed into the sheets. 

"Jesus Christ."

"Good, Frankie?"

"Fuck yes." Gerard hummed happily as he turned onto his back, letting Frank squish into his side and push the blankets back to watch Gerard finish himself off with a cum covered hand. He didn't last long, mixing their cum together as Frank dug his nails into Gerards wrist. 

-

"We're naked. And spooning." 

"Well, you're not wrong." Gerard yawned as Frank shuffled back a little. He took a mint immediatly, his mouth tasting like death as he turned onto his back. The stars didn't look as cool now.

"We kissed."

"Did a lot more than kissing." Gerard pointed out as he closed his eyes, why do hangovers suck so bad? He aimed a half heated slap at Franks stomach when loud punk music filled his ears, leaving his hand there as Frank talked on the phone. Was it snowing outside? It felt cold enough to snow.

"Ma wants me home. I'll be over later if my hangover doesn't kill me." Frank yawned as he got up, ignoring Gerards stare as he tugged on his pants and t-shirt.

"Its your turn to buy pizza-"

"Okay. Later loser." Frank paused by the bed as Gerard stared up at him before shaking his head, erasing his thoughts as he headed out the door. Was Frank going to kiss him?

-

"Gerard?" He barely glanced up from his sketchpad, forcing out a hum as Frank fiddled behind him. When he didn't responed any further, Gerard forced himself to turn around. The last thing he expected was the lump in Franks jeans.

"Um..hi?"

"I've no idea what else to do, I tried-it won't go, Gee. I have no idea what to do." Frank scrunched his nose up before sighing loudly,

"Sorry, this was dumb-"

"Not dumb. Uh..you need help?"

"Yeah. Please?" Frank chewed at his lip as Gerard tugged him a little closer by his belt loop before going for the buckle immediatly. Franks jeans took way to much energy to shove down to his thighs but then Franks cock was in his face, massive and leaking. Gerard felt his mouth water as he wrapped his hand around Franks lengty, feeling the pulse against his palm as he stroked slowly.

"Why dontcha try and hold off a little? Make it last longer. It'll feel better." Gerard rambled as Frank thrust into his hand. He got a grunt in return as Gerard ducked his head a little, blowing hot air against the head and grinning as it jumped. He kissed it gently, flicking his tongue against the head as Frank rambled above him. Gerard couldn't focus on the words, stretching his lips as wide as he coild as he took Frank in a little. It made his entire face hurt but he blanked it out, closing his eyes as he toungued at the vein. He had to pause there to undo his own pants and pull himself free, already aching as the pain spread through his face as he sunk down a little further. He tried to match the rythem to his own hand but Frank was bucking up every few seconds until he pulled away, taking a step back as he came right over Gerards face. Gerard was cumming in his own hand before he realised what even fucking happened, the jizz coating his eyelashes and running down his jaw as he stroked himself through it. When he could open his eyes, Frank was lay on the floor with his dick out, panting and sweating.

"Jesus Christ."

"Warning would have been nice-"

"Like you were complaining, dickbag. Wanna order food and watch Star Wars?"

"Always." Gerard hummed as he grabbed some tissues to clean himself up. He shrugged when he felt clean, dumping the tissues on the desk to follow Frank onto the bed.

"You're gross."

"You love it." Gerard yawned, lying his head on Franks shoulder so he could watch him order food. When he ordered, Gerard still didn't move until Frank tilted his head up for a slow, soft kiss.

"I totally do love it. And I maybe even love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Learning to be with Frank was  _strange_ to say the least. It wasn't that they were even dating, they weren't, mainly because neither of them had the balls to ask but Gerard still didn't know how to act. Frank was touchy with everyone, maybe it was normal? Maybe the gentle kisses Frank would sneak onto his lips meant nothing?  _Which was dumb_ because Frank  _had_ told him he loved him and Gerard nervously muttered it back but what did that mean? Gerard didn't know.

"Damn, you really suck at this game." Mikey pointed out until Gerard blinked back into focus. Right, he was suppose to be playing wasn't he? He passed the controller to his left, seeing Franks confused frown as he closed his eyes.

"Hey. Hey, you doing okay?" Finger tips were on his knee, brushing the skin through the torn denim as he forced out a nod. He was totally okay, just confused as fuck. That was pretty much his mindset daily for past  _two weeks._  

"Okay. You wanna go nap? I'll totally rub your back until you fall asleep."

"No, i'm okay." Gerard hummed and watched the fingers draw circles on his skin. Was that friendship behavour? He lasted another half hour of over thinking before he forced himself to get up and stare into the freezer. Maybe the answer would be at the bottom of the Halo Top container? 

"What's wrong dude?"

"Are we together? Are we boning? Am I just getting you off when you need it-"

"Hey. Hey, stop." Frank took a step forward, frowning deeply as he touched Gerards jaw. He automatically pushed into the palm,

"Ofcourse we're together, nerd. I thought that was obvious?" 

"How? You never said anything!" 

"Okay. But like I thought the whole 'I love you' cleared that up, or maybe even the kisses? I dunno, I assumed that meant we were together." Frank poked his thumb against the little red scar under Gerards eye as he frowned,

"I mean...you want to be together right?"

"I do." Gerard mumbled, 

"Well me too. So you're all mine." Frank beamed before stepping forward and sealing it with a kiss.

-

"I hate college." Gerard groaned as soon as Frank answered his phone, he heard a distracted hum and waited for Frank to talk, rolling his eyes when he didn't,

"Interrupt you or something?" 

"Well, yeah. But I thought your voice might help." Frank sighed as the line crackled in Gerards ear, he glanced down the street as he fumbled with his cigarette before humming,

"Help with what?"

"With..uh..you know." 

"I don't. Can I rant about Art History if we're being all awkward about it?"

"I mean..maybe that'll make it go. Sure. How was college Gee?"

"Make what go? Wait..are you horny?" Gerard gasped as a women walked passed him, giving him a dirty look in the process. He stuck out his tongue in response.

"Yeah. Won't go, when are you home?"

"I still have like three more classes. Have you still not got over your fear? An orgasms not gonna kill you, nobodys gonna walk in-"

"You don't know that. Also, no."

"Okay, are you at mine?" He heard a hum in response. He knew Frank to well at this point.

"I can tell you where a vibarotor is if you want?"

"You've got one?!" Frank squeaked as Gerard finished his smoke, flicking it to the ground as he hummed,

"Yeah. Like if you go to my bottom drawer and lift the bottom bit it'll be there?" Gerard heard him move before the buzzing filled his ear,

"Now lubes like in the top drawer-"

"Shit. Can you stay on the phone?"  _No. He couldn't. He was already late for colour theory._ So why the fuck was he humming? He wasn't even sure.

"Can they hear it upstairs?"

"No. Well I mean I hope not? Condoms beside the lube." Gerard ignored the stares as he made his way to the disabled bathrooms and flicked the lock, sliding onto his butt as Frank moved around until there was breath in his ear again, loud and clear. 

"Okay. Doors locked, curtains closed-"

"Your dirty talk sucks, Frankie."

"Fuck you, okay. I've never had uh..anything up there. Is it gonna hurt?"

"Use your fingers, baby." Gerard mumbled, staring at the semi in his jeans. Was he really gonna jerk off in college? Then Frank gasped loudly and  _yup, Gerard was going to jerk off in college._   

"Feels weird-"

"Keep going. It'll get better, Frankie. You gotta find the spot that makes you cum-"

"Ah-ah. I wish you were here."

"Me too. So badly. I'll be home after five-"

"Ah! Okay, when can I use the toy?" Franks voice was shaking already, desperate little gasps escaping his lips as Gerard sucked his lip. How long had Frank been hard for? Hours?

"Not yet. Open yourself up, baby."  

"Can-can't wait." Frank whined as Gerard unbuckled his pants and flinched at the cold fingers wrapping around his member,

"Okay, go slow okay? S'only your first time-" Frank cut him off by a loud gasp again, and Gerard would give anything just to go the fuck home. 

"Hurts!"

"I know. I know Frankie, but it'll be so worth it. Push it a little more and turn it on, okay?"

"Okay." Frank whispered, voice shaking as Gerard closed his eyes. The small gasps turned to loud moans and Gerard couldn't even resist closing his eyes so he could picture him in Franks place. 

"Jesus fucking Christ!"

"Tell me what you're doing baby."

"S-so much. Feels like to much, fuck. Fuck Gee, come home-"

"Soon. Are you fucking yourself Frankie?"

"Picturing its you. Fuck-wish it was you. I'm close. So fucking close-"

"Touch your cock for me, Frankie." Gerard forced out, listening to the loud gasping moans as the bed creaked loudly. He could picture Frank humping against the sheets as his orgasm curled in his stomach. Gerard wasn't far behind, Franks moans pushing him right over the edge until he was a shaking mess against the floor, hand covered in cum as he listened to Franks loud scream  _Gerard!_

"Good boy. So fucking good for me." Gerard whispered when Frank could breath somewhat normally,

"I love you, you know?"

"I love you." Gerard whispered, rolling his head aginst the door, 

"I'll be home real soon."

"I've no idea how i'll look you in the face." Frank admitted as Gerard cleaned himself up a little,

"The same way you do when I go down in you. Besides, you gotta pick me up from the train station, grab some Chinese on your way?"

"Always. 6 right?"

"If the trains not late." Gerard hummed sadly.

Frank could infact meet Gerards eye that night, even if his cheeks were pink and his smile a little nervous. Gerard calmed him down with a kiss.

-

"Ew. Are you fuckers spooning?" Mikey grunted as he sat on Gerards feet, waking him up way to early in the morning. He whined and pressed his nose into Franks neck, hoping for sleep to overcome him  again.

"What do you want?"

"I'm bored, fucker. Are yous fucking? Since when?"

"Fuck off, Mikey." Frank slurred and shuffled until Gerard let go of him so he could turn around and press his nose into Gerards chest. His nose felt cold again as Gerard pressed a kiss to his forehead,

"Gross. Are you guys together?"

"Yes. Can you go now? Shoulda knocked." Frank slurred again, squishing up further until he was completely pressed against Gerard. Franks morning semi was defiently pressing against him at the wrong time.

"Gross. Wanna go to the comic book store?" Mikey lay over both their legs until they eventually got up and got dressed. Fucking brothers.

-

_5 years later._

"are you staring at your boner?"

"Are you?" Frank mumbled back, staring at the semi in his pants. Gerard sat opposite him, staring down aswell as Frank frowned deeply.

"Is this some superpower? Will it go if we stare long enough? I thought we already tried that." Gerard snorted as Frank flipped him off, 

"Are you gonna help or bully me?"

"Both. Is it magic? Do I get a wish if I rub it?" Gerard pushed himself of the coffee table until he could kneel between Franks legs,

"Maybe if you rub hard enough, you'll get a surprise." Frank mumbled back, already threading a hand into Gerards hair,

"Is it really a surprise if your leg jerks?"

"I'm gonna hit you, motherfucker-ah. Okay." Gerard laughed as he watched his fingers wrap around Franks length, the size still sending sparks down Gerards spine as he watched him grow. It wasn't a surprise when Frank came a few minutes later, hips arching and fist tight in Gerards hair as Gerard came over his fist.

"Motherfucker!"

"I love you." Gerards voice was fucked, throat raw as he met Franks eyes, leaning into the soft finger tips against his cheek,

"I love you, pretty boy. C'mon, lets watch some Spiderman."

"Spidermans whiney-"

"Duh, thats why I love it. Reminds me of you." Frank grinned as Gerard curled up on his lap, placing a gentle kiss to his temple. Gerard couldn't even find the energy to argue.

-

Frank never did learn to jack off, but with Gerard by his side he never needed to. Gerard prefared it that way, anyway.


End file.
